pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvesting Apricorns
Harvesting Apricorns is the 15th episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story After stopping Team Rocket in Slowpoke Well, our heroes are staying in Kurt's place for lunch. Peter had went to call Aunt May to check up on her. When he finished, Peter went to rejoin the others to eat. Kurt: I want to thank you four again for stopping those crooks back in that well. Hobie: It was nothing Harry: The real hero is Spinarak-Man. He was the one who saved the Slowpokes Peter smiled that he was getting praised as Spinarak-Man as did Spinarak. Peter: So anyway, what is this treat you were going to show us, Kurt? Kurt: Oh that. Have you four ever heard of Apricorns? Lyra: Not me Marill: Marill Hobie: I think I've read about them before. They're these special fruits that can be made into Poké Balls, right? Kurt: That's correct, Hobie. In the old days, Apricorns use to be the primary way of making Poké Balls. But when other companies began to develop and produce their own line of Poké Balls, it fell out of style. Of course, I am the only one who can still make Poké Balls from Apricorns. Voice: Hi Grandpa! They turn to see a young girl and a Slowpoke walking towards the table. She had long brown hair which were tied in circle pigtails. Kurt: Oh hello, Maizie. (to Peter and his friends) This is my granddaughter, Maizie. Maizie: Hi Slowpoke: Slow Peter: What's up? Spinarak: Spinarak Harry: Nice to meet you Hobie: Hello Cyndaquil: Cynda! Lyra: Hi there Marill: Marill Kurt: Come with us. We'll show you what Apricorns look like. Kurt and Maizie led the four trainers to the backyard which has a tree with some white Apricorns growing on it. Lyra: Are those Apricorns? Maizie: Uh huh Hobie: They're white Totodile: Toto Maizie: Yes. Different colored Apricorns can be made into different types of Poké Balls. As you can see, white Apricorns can be made into Fast Balls. These are used to catch Pokémon that are very fast. Peter: Interesting. Hey Kurt, are there any other types of Apricorns aside from the one growing in your yard? Kurt: Actually there is, Peter. There are other Apricorns growing high in a mountain near Azalea Town. Peter: Great. Then that's where we're going! Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry: I always wanted my own Apricorn Poké Ball. Let's do it Lyra: Yeah! Let's go Marill: Marill Maizie: In that case, I'm coming with you guys. You will need a guide after all. Peter: Sure thing Maizie End Scene Maizie led Peter and his friends up to the mountain. The trainers all look in awe at the sight of different colored Apricorns growing on trees. There are even some Pokémon by the trees working to keep some of the trees safe. Lyra: Wow Hobie: Yeah, there's a lot of them Totodile: Dile! Peter: There's some Pokémon there too. I think they're working to maintain the trees' ecosystems. Maizie: That's right. Come on let's go get some Apricorns The gang walks throught he mountain. They first go to a tree with Yellow Apricorns on it. Maizie: These are Yellow Apricorns. It is made into Moon Balls. Moon Balls are used to catch Pokémon that evolves from a Moon Stone. Lyra: Cool. I'm gonna pick one. But before Lyra can reach for a Yellow Apricorn, Maizie's words stop her Maizie: Hold it! They're not ripe yet. If you pick it now, you'll damage the tree! Lyra: Sorry They then walked to another tree that has Blue Apricorns on it. Maizie: This is a Blue Apricorn. It is made into Lure Balls. Lure Balls can be use to catch Water Pokémon. Peter: Hmm. That could be useful when we're fishing. Is it ripe? Maizie: I think so. Go ahead and pick some. Peter: Thanks! Spinarak: Spin! Peter and Spinarak goes over to the tree and picks two Apricorns. The group then goes over to another tree that has Pink Apricorns. Maizie: Those are Pink Apricorns. They are made into Love Balls. It's use to catch Pokémon of the opposite gender. Lyra: (sighs) How romantic! Marill: Marill Lyra goes over to the tree but just then some Digletts appear out of the ground. They were not very happy Digletts: Diglett! Lyra: Aah. (she falls down when she sees the Digletts) What are they? Hobie: Digletts Hobie takes out his Pokédex and scans the Digletts Hobie's Pokédex: Diglett the Mole Pokémon. If a Diglett digs through a field, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops. Maizie: I think the Digletts are saying that the pink Apricorns aren't ripe yet. Lyra: (laughs nervously) Sorry about that Digletts Lyra gets up and slowly backs away as the Digletts goes back underground continuing their work. Soon the trainers and Maizie then walk over to a Red Apricorn tree Maizie: These red Apricorns can be made into Level Balls. It works on lower level Pokémons. They're ripe so you guys can help yourselves. Harry: Don't mind if we do Cyndaquil: Cynda! Peter, Harry, Hobie, and Lyra goes over to the tree and picks themselves some red Apricorns. The gang then goes over to another tree which has some Black Apricorns on it. Maizie: Those are Black Apricorns. They are used to make Heavy Balls. These Poké Balls are used to capture Heavy Pokémon. I think they should be ripe. As Peter and his friends go near the tree, Peter's Spinarak-Sense goes off. He and Spinarak stops. Peter: Guys, wait! Spinarak: Spin! Lyra: What is it, Peter? Suddenly a swarm of Beedrills flies in front of the trees. They are very hostile to the group. Maizie: Beedrills! Hobie: Run for it! Peter and his friends and Maizie runs away from the Beedrills. They jump over a small cliff as the Beedrills flies away. Maizie: I guess the Black Apricorns aren't ripe yet. My bad Hobie: That's okay Peter looks up Beedrill on his Pokédex Peter's Pokédex: Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon and the final evolved form of Weedle. It uses sharp, poisonous stings to defeat prey, then takes the victim back to its nest for food. Harry: Awesome. So that's what Weedle will turn into. Peter: That's right, Harry. The four trainers and Maizie then went over to a tree with Green Apricorns on it. Maizie: And these are Green Apricorns. They can be used to make Friend Balls. Pokémon captured with those Poké Balls can make them friendlier. Lyra: Are they ripe? Marill: Marill? Maizie: They are. Go ahead and pick some Peter: Thank you, Maizie The four trainers goes to the tree and pick some Green Apricorns. End Scene After picking their Apricorns, the group heads back to Kurt's house. While Maizie is playing with her Slowpoke, Peter and his friends gave their Apricorns to Kurt. Kurt: I see you four have gotten some good Apricorns. I'll go ahead and make them into Poké Balls Lyra: How long will that take? Kurt: It would take about two days for the Poké Balls to be finish. Peter: While we wait, we can go challenge the Azalea Town Gym Harry: Yeah, I can't wait to earn my next badge Kurt: Then I wish you four luck. Peter: Thanks Kurt. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Kurt * Maizie Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Slowpoke (Maizie's) * Beedrill (wild, several) * Diglett (wild, several) Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man